


Primadonovan

by BlueRavenCordyr



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Pour ses 20 ans, Clyde passe sa semaine d'anniversaire auprès du plus beau Taco Bell des USA. Un instant partagé avec son invité préféré lors de sa toute première fête d'anniversaire entre amis...
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 2





	Primadonovan

Seul Clyde Donovan était capable d'apprécier, à tort ou à raison, un reproche masqué lâchement sous un surnom donné par le tristement célèbre Eric Cartman.   
Si ce gros lard le surnommait Primadonovan ce n'était pas pour flatter son adorablement important ego mais bien pour se moquer sournoisement des petits caprices de crybaby que faisait la Primadonna en question. Par exemple, quand Clyde voulait à chaque fois un super anniversaire digne des envies de Paris Hilton (Les orgies en moins). Le genre d'envie de luxe qui pouvait passer de la part d'une pute pourrie gâtée, ou bien d'un gamin d'une dizaine d'années. Et, selon le jugement sans appel de Craig Tucker, cela passait aussi pour un grand enfant qui allait justement fêter ses 20 ans. Car, à ses yeux, seul celui qui était toujours son meilleur ami méritait autant d'efforts pour une fête anniversaire à déballer graduellement : L’insupportable mais primordiale attente, l'annonce de la surprise une ou deux semaines avant THE fameuse semaine d'anniversaire (voire plus, si Craig était d'humeur sadique), puis le plaisir de savourer en tête à tête chaque jour à entourer le 10 avril. Son meilleur pote, à toujours rester un enfant adorablement impressionnable dans tous les sens du terme, était très sensible à ce genre de détail. 

Et surtout il y avait vraiment que Clyde pour fouiller dans des archives poussiéreuses et oser évoquer son tout premier anniversaire qu'ils avaient fêtés ensemble comme amis, juste après un moment d'amour avec ce même ami donc devenu son petit ami. Avec lequel ce éternel naïf s'était récemment fiancé et qui allait donc devoir encore supporter ses questionnements de petit garçon après déjà presque 15 ans d'amitié et de loyaux services. Des questionnements à vraiment débarquer à des moments pires qu'incongrus...   
En effet, Craig venait tout juste de redescendre de ses réflexions agréablement embrumées que son cher ami d'enfance lui demandait très sérieusement s'il se souvenait de son premier anniversaire passés ensemble pour ses 7 ans. 

Comment oublier... Craig Tucker, qui portait déjà son célèbre bonnet péruvien et venait tout juste d'adopter le petit Stripe, avait été le premier à qui le futur birthday boy avait donné le fameux carton d'invitation (Carton d'invitation que Craig avait conservé d'ailleurs, comme tous les autres). Le premier à arriver chez les Donovan, et pas seulement parce que les Tucker étaient leurs plus proches voisins géographiques. Le premier et le seul à qui Clyde avait demandé comment il trouvait son gâteau d'anniversaire. Le gâteau d'anniversaire qu'il avait fait lui même, avec l'aide de sa mère bien sûr (Le gâteau en question était un poil trop sucré, mais Craig avait jugé qu'il était sucré comme il aimait). Le premier à avoir eu les plus sincères remerciements du roi de la journée pour son cadeau ouvert en tout dernier d'ailleurs (le meilleur pour la fin, comme l'avait signalé le petit Clyde qui n'était pas si idiot que certains voulaient bien le laisser entendre). Et quel cadeau d'ailleurs ! Une adorable peluche Simba, peut être bien en souvenir de leur toute première rencontre où ce grand amateur de tacos portait un charmant pull sur lequel le petit lionceau était brodé. 

La même peluche à trôner fièrement sur la chaise de leur chambre d’hôtel, et à les avoir observé silencieusement mais activement depuis le début du séjour. Clyde avait expressément tenu à emmener sa peluche Simba, la façon dont il l'avait serré dans ses bras en expliquant à quel point ce premier cadeau de la part de son meilleur pote comptait à ses yeux et que c'était important de l'avoir à ses côtés durant cet autre moment important avait suffit à convaincre Craig argumentant d'abord qu'elle allait prendre trop de place dans la valise. Après réflexion, Craig commençait à se maudire d'être aussi faible face aux charmes très convainquant de son petit ami, surtout les fois où il avait eu la peluche dans son champ de vision alors que ce petit ami en question aux charmes ravageurs le prenait amoureusement sur le lit. 

Malgré cet étrange et bref petit retour dans leurs souvenirs communs sous le signe des anniversaires marquants de Clyde Donovan, Craig sentait que ce dernier nageait dans le bonheur pour cet anniversaire-ci. Ça avait valu le coup de se démener pour lui organiser ce petit voyage en Californie et y passer une semaine en mode double date. Craig et Clyde, et Clyde et le plus beau Taco Bell du pays. Rien à dire, Cartman n'avait pas eu tort en observant avec sa sournoiserie bien à lui que ce séjour était parfait pour les exigences de la Primadonovan.   
Heureusement que leurs autres amis proches avaient fait preuve de plus d'enthousiasme. À même apparaître à tour de rôle durant les conversation vidéos que faisait Craig avec Butters et Kenny pour s'assurer que le couple dans lequel il avait placé toute sa confiance pour prendre soin de ses cochons d'Inde faisait honneur à ses attentes de parent inquiet à l'idée de laisser ses enfants adorés seuls trop longtemps. Malgré ses taquineries envers celui qu'il qualifiait toujours de mère surprotectrice avec ses précieux cobayes, Clyde se montrait également réellement soulagé lorsque tous ses "enfants" apparaissent en bonne santé et entre de bonnes mains. 

Craig bénéficiait aussi d'une autre aide purement familiale. À toujours sincèrement le soutenir, sa mère et sa grand mère l'avaient quelque peu épaulé financièrement. Juste assez pour permettre au jeune couple de pouvoir s'offrir les menus les plus chers et tous les suppléments allant avec pour la soirée du 10 avril à ce Taco Bell si prestigieux convenant si bien à son plus grand consommateur sincèrement dévoué. Craig n'aimait pas demander de l'argent aux autres, mais il aimait trop son meilleur ami pour ne pas saisir cette occasion offerte en plus en tout bien tout honneur. Et à faire surtout chaud au cœur. 

Sa sœur Tricia l'avait soutenu à sa manière, en lui offrant un joli bloc-note à feuillets roses ornés de petits lapins, de cœurs et de couronnes de fleurs... Parfait pour écrire des mots doux à Clyde durant le voyage en amoureux, puisque son grand frère n'assumait toujours pas son côté romantique pour acheter lui même du papier à lettre fleur bleue (Depuis le début du séjour, Clyde en avait déjà écrit 15 et Craig 6, l'honneur était sauf).   
Et, sans grande surprise, son père était une fois de plus resté en retrait quant à sa vie amoureuse : Pour lui, Clyde restait l'ami de son fils. Son ami d'enfance. Son meilleur ami. Et non son petit ami, avec lequel Craig s'était fiancé en décembre dernier et l'homme avec lequel il voudrait probablement se marier un jour... Tant pis. Au moins Mr Tucker n'avait pas voulu frapper son soi disant enfant indigne lorsque celui ci lui avait annoncé ses récentes fiançailles, ni en le prévenant de son départ à venir pour passer une semaine en Californie dans l’optique de fêter l'anniversaire de son PETIT AMI Clyde. L'ami avec lequel, n'en déplaise à son cher père, Craig n'allait pas juste faire des trucs de supers bons potes. Sauf si ça faisait partie d'un code d'honneur amical très spécial de pratiquer la position reverse cowgirl en même temps que passer les premières minutes du jour J d'un anniversaire purement amical...   
Clyde n'était pas le seul à être en pleine réflexion alors qu'il allait prendre symboliquement un an de plus, lui aussi repensait à beaucoup de choses en ces périodes de fêtes. Et pas que des choses agréables, comme se faire amèrement la réflexion que son père ne s'était jamais excusé d'avoir été parfois si blessant dans ses propos. Des propos peut être passablement homophobes d'ailleurs. Peu importe, Craig préférait tendrement serrer son petit ami dans ses bras, humer le parfum familier de ses cheveux en souriant et en partageant avec lui quelques anecdotes de ce fameux premier anniversaire à aussi fêter les débuts de leur amitié. Des souvenirs à les avoir bercé et endormis progressivement, jusqu'à ce que le fan de cochons d'Inde émerge du sommeil en étant un peu perdu. Mais vite remis dans le droit chemin par les premières heures et lueurs de la matinée du 10 avril. 

Dès son réveil, le jeune homme sentait que Clyde n'était pas dans le lit. À sa place habituelle, dans ses bras.   
Sans grand mal, Craig imaginait que son compère occupait déjà la salle de bain pour être la plus belle le jour de son anniversaire... Clyde Donovan pouvait littéralement passer des heures à se laver, se pomponner et préparer. Et beaucoup trop de temps à s'occuper de ses cheveux, comme il devait être en train de le faire à l'instant puisque celui à partager sa vie et donc ce genre de détail au quotidien n'entendait pas le bruit de la douche.   
Au moins, cet adorable narcissisme à la sauce Donovan ne dégoulinait pas assez d’égoïsme pour que ce dernier oublie de respecter le sommeil de son meilleur ami. Celui ci y pensait avec de tendres émotions encore engourdies de sommeil mais bien présentes pour serrer aussi fort le coussin sur lequel Clyde se reposait quelques heures auparavant. En froissant au passage quelque chose. Un papier, une feuille volante...

Sur cette feuille du fameux bloc-note offert par Tricia, une énigme y était inscrite. Craig n'avait pas mis longtemps à reconnaître l'écriture de son pote, moins de temps que pour se réveiller et essayer de saisir le sens de cette énigme qui devait forcément être d'une facilité enfantine.   
Il ne voulait pas cautionner les mauvaises langues à avoir poursuivi ce petit bébé pleurnichard depuis des années en le traitant d'attardé ou d'abruti incapable d'aligner quelques mots censés, mais Craig doutait fortement qu'à une heure aussi matinale il soit possible de trouver l'inspiration soudaine pour écrire des devinettes assez ardues. Même Token et Kyle réunis n'en seraient certainement pas capables !

Et pourtant...   
Ce petit jeu lui avait occupé l'esprit le temps de passer définitivement moins de temps à la salle de bain que son petit ami, et attraper des vêtements plus simples que ceux mis de côté pour la grande soirée d'anniversaire de ce soir, à ce Taco Bell avec vue imprenable sur cette plage californienne. Rien n'était trop beau pour Clyde Donovan, comme aurait pu le dire Eric Cartman avec une pointe de sarcasme.   
Cette énigme devenait définitivement trop chiante, son cher ami Clyde devait vraiment apprendre qu'il avait passé l'âge pour ce genre de gaminerie. Et que ça ne faisait pas de lui un grand sage de parler de tacos dans une énigme. Taco Bell, la plage, les tacos... C'était évident en fait, son pote lui indiquait de le retrouver à la plage, celle à accompagner le charme typique et unique de ce Taco Bell. Tout simplement... ! Pour sa défense, Craig mettait ce petit temps de réflexion sur le compte de son esprit pas encore bien réveillé. Alors que son compagnon, lui, semblait toujours mû par son enthousiasme qu'il avait tout le temps pour les fêtes et surtout ses anniversaire. Clyde restait vraiment un gamin. 

Comme prévu, Clyde l'attendait sur la plage. Et Clyde lui avait une fois de plus emprunté une de ses vestes NASA. Sa préférée et donc celle que Craig avait apporté en prévision de la semaine d'anniversaire de son petit ami. Celle dont les manches étaient bien trop longues pour le petit ami en question, Clyde devait donc les retrousser légèrement et à chaque fois avoir droit à un commentaire de la part du propriétaire de ce vêtement à créer tant de trouble dans les émotions de ce crybaby toujours très cool et maître de ses émotions.   
À part quand Craig Tucker venait tranquillement s’asseoir à ses côtés, en lui soufflant à l'oreille qu'il était vraiment très mignon avec sa veste, déposer un chaleureux baiser sur sa joue et un sac de chez Taco Bell sur ses genoux.   
Prévoyant et connaissant on ne peut mieux les goûts de son ami d'enfance, Craig en avait profité pour lui acheter quelques tacos. Un petit déjeuner de premier choix comme l'approuvait le grand amateur de ces mets divins à ses yeux. Le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde croyait même que Clyde allait en pleurer de joie comme le petit pleurnichard qu'il était toujours en découvrant que son cher ami avait pensé à prendre des tacos Doritos dont il raffolait tout particulièrement. À l’évocation toute émue de cette attention, Craig avait feint l’indifférence, en sachant pourtant très bien au fond de lui combien cela ferait plaisir à Clyde d'avoir cette gamme de tacos pour son premier repas le jour de son anniversaire. Clyde était aussi très attentif à ce genre de détail. Son meilleur ami le savait, c'était peut être d'ailleurs un des nombreux point pour lesquels il l'aimait autant. Cet enthousiasme sincère et si naturellement communicatif. 

Qu'importe, c'était tout simplement apaisant et agréable de profiter de ce moment avec Clyde qui en aurait pleuré de joie s'il avait pu. Oh oui, vraiment, vu les petits reniflements que le jeune homme entendait alors que ce birthday boy presque aussi pourri gâté que Cartman savourait ses dernières bouchées de tacos. Encore un charmant spectacle beaucoup plus délectable que ce monceau de photos que Clyde avait posté sur son Facebook et Instagram depuis le début du séjour, plus adorablement narcissique que jamais.   
Craig connaissait ce visage tout mignon et ému, cette bouille de petit garçon, le charme de cette beauté à la fois innocente et saisissante, ce fameux sex-appeal à la Donovan dont le concerné était si fier et que Craig ne pouvait pas sérieusement mettre en doute surtout durant ce genre de moment clef. Et Clyde connaissait la force de ce regard agréablement pénétrant. Qui, au tout début de leur relation amicalement amoureuse, le faisait si souvent détourner les yeux à cause de tout le trouble engendré. Sans passer à côté de ce petit sourire, ce sourire irrésistible que seul Craig savait esquisser.   
CE sourire que Craig affichait quant il voulait le charmer. Ou faire une bêtise. Une bêtise dans le sens le plus enfantin du terme comme le confirmait cet élan. L'élan d'attraper vivement son compère sans plus attendre ! 

Il le savait, Craig allait le chatouiller ou le jeter à l'eau. Au choix... ! Et, juste au moment où son meilleur ami venait de l'agripper pour le porter façon princesse romantique dans le but de l'amener tendrement de force jusqu'à la mer pour lui rafraîchir les idées et complètement le réveiller, Clyde se disait qu'au bout du compte il aurait amplement préféré que son pote si adorablement fourbe le chatouille sans merci. Quitte à être recouvert de sable, ou pire... 

Finalement, malgré que Clyde se soit défendu entre ses rires nerveux et ses recommandations plus mignonnes que convaincantes comme quoi c'était fortement déconseillé de nager après un repas, que son beau blouson NASA et ce jeans de marque allaient être trempés, Craig l'avait jeté à l'eau sans plus de cérémonie. Pour ensuite rire à son tour pendant que son cher ami tentait tant bien que mal de se relever pour le courser. Entre ses pleurnicheries surtout là pour coller au personnage d'éternel sexy crybaby, et cette attendrissante maladresse de gamin vexé qui ne faisait même pas exprès de trébucher en insultant son petit ami de façon adorable aussi. En effet, Craig était bien placé pour savoir que c'était lui qui les lui avait toutes apprises ces insultes qui arrivaient à point nommé pour continuer dans le flot de souvenirs. Le genre de petit détail à encore plus faire sourire franchement. Sincèrement. 

Lors de chaque anniversaire à la Primadonovan c'était la même sensation : cet apaisement imprégné de douce nostalgie, cette joie inexplicable en se sentant en parfaite communion avec lui même, ce baiser délicieusement salé que venait de lui donner Clyde qui venait de le rejoindre sur le sable après avoir enfin émergé de l'eau, un baiser furieusement passionné offert à bout de souffle et que le jeune homme accueillait d'une réponse toute aussi enflammée... Toujours ces mêmes beaux moments, toujours ces mêmes souvenirs précieux à partager avec celui qui restait son meilleur complice.   
Comme pour tous les précédents, Craig allait se souvenir de cet anniversaire. Toujours.


End file.
